Amor en dificultades
by JadeEden
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Jake Eden y Nathalia Bennoit se conocen. ¡Juntos viviran un gran romance que no puede ser igualado!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes y hechos de esta historia son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Yo solamente poseo a Jake, Nathalia, Jade, y la mayoria de los personajes de la historia. Conforme vayan apreciendo mas, ire acreditando al final de cada capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Encuentro.

Hace unos dos años, en París, Francia, dos hermanos, un varón y una chica, se mudaron a un pequeño y modesto apartamento en los suburbios.

El, tenía 19 años. Ella, tenía 14, muy cercana a cumplir sus 15 años.

La chica iba a comenzar su primer día de clases. Ella era extranjera en ese pais, y le costaba mucho hacer amigos.

Para que nada malo le pasara, el mayor decidió acompañarla. Ella no presentó ninguna queja al respecto, es más, estaba muy feliz de que su hermano mayor la acompañara hacia el Instituto.

Para la suerte de ambos, el nuevo Instituto donde ella estudiaría, quedaba a unas pocas calles, por lo que llegaron en unos 10-15 minutos.

Al llegar, ella quedo atónita por la belleza exterior del Instituto.

-"Instituto Ameretticles"-Dijo ella, mientras leía la gran marquesina que mostraba el nombre del Instituto.

Fuera del Instituto, se encontraba una bella joven.

Su cabello era dorado como el oro, sus ojos de un bello color miel, vestía un impecable uniforme, y tenía una mirada tan dulce que te daba diabetes con tan sólo verla.

-Buenos Dias, y bienvenidos al Instituto Ameretticles-Dijo la bella joven-Soy Nathalia Bennoit, y usted, señorita, debe ser la nueva estudiante, Jade Eden. La estábamos esperando.

Jade la miró con timidez, pero luego se decidió a hablar:

-Si, soy Jade Eden, y el es mi hermano, Jake

Jake y Nathalia estrechan sus manos.

-Jacob Eden-El se presentó.

-Es un gusto para mi conocerlos- Dijo la Nathalia- ¿Quieres que te muestre el Instituto?

-Muchas Gracias-Contestó Jade

-Esta bien, ven conmigo-Dijo Nathalia, mientras Jade entraba en el Instituto-Que tengan buen día

-Usted también-Respondió Jake

Ambos se sonríen, y Nathalia cierra la puerta del Instituto.

Luego de ese encuentro, Jake decidió volver a casa, pero en el camino, no pudo evitar pensar en Nathalia, la bella chica a la que había conocido hace como... 3 minutos...

El se sentía raro, y sentía un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas. Luego continúo su camino.

* * *

...4 Horas despues...

* * *

Jake estaba preparado para salir a retirar a su hermana del Instituto, con tan sólo pensar en el Instituto, volvió a recordar a Nathalia. Esa chica no lograba salir de su cabeza. No importara que hiciera, no podía quitar la imagen de esa chica de su mente.

En el camino hacia el Instituto, Jake paso por un floreria. Se detuvo a mirar las hermosas flores, y siguió su camino.

El se volvió a sentir raro, con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Finalmente llegó hacia el Instituto, donde su hermana se encontraba hablando con Nathalia. Jake se acercó a ambas.

-¡Espero que hablas disfrutado de tu primer día!-Dijo Nathalia

-¡Si! ¡Lo hice! ¡Muchas gracias!-Jade noto llegar a su hermano-¡Hola, Jake!

-¡Hola Jade!-El abrazo a su hermana-Buenas Tardes, Nathalia.

-Buenas tardes-Nathalia hizo una pequeña reverencia-¿Podría hablar contigo a solas?

-¡Seguro!-Contestó Jake

Jade los vio, y luego se alejó a una distancia razonable.

-¿Cual es el problema?-Preguntó Jake

-Verás, tu hermana presenta unos serios problemas para relacionarse con las personas aquí-Nathalia explicó-Eso me asusta un poco.

-No tendrías porque-Le respondió Jake-Eso es algo normal en ella, siempre le cuesta hacer amigos, por el hecho de viajar todo el tiempo, de país a país.

-Oh, ¿Enserio?-Nathalia se veía preocupada-Pues, el punto es que, necesito tu permiso para poder ir a la casa de ambos y ayudarle a Jade con una especie de tutoría.

Jake se sonrojó, el hecho fe sólo pensar que ella iría a la casa de ambos, le hacía sentir esa rara sensación.

-Pues...-Respondió Jake

-¡Eso sería fantástico!-Jake fue interrumpido por Jade, la cual parece que escuchaba la conversación

-¡Genial!-Ahora la expresión de Nathalia cambio a una más feluz-¿Te parece si voy mañana luego del Instituto?

-¡Si!-Jade sonrió-¡Muchas gracias, Nathalia! ¡Eres la mejor!

Jade comenzó a tironear el brazo de Jake para irse a casa.

-¡Que tengan una linda tarde!-Saludó Nathalia-¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana, Nathy!-Jade también saludó y, luego ambos volvieron a la casa.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Mi pregunta del capitulo es: ¿Hay sensacion mas rara que el amor? ¡NO LO CREO!**

**¡Para saber que es lo que pasara en la residencia Eden, sintonicen mi nueva historia: "Amor en dificultades"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes y hechos de esta historia son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Yo solamente poseo a Jake, Nathalia, Jade, y la mayoria de los personajes de la historia. Conforme vayan apreciendo mas, ire acreditando al final de cada capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Incidentes camino a casa**

Esa noche, Jake no pudo dormir pensando en que Nathalia iba a ir alli. Tenía cientos de cosas que preparar. No quería quedar mal frente a aquella chica. Por su parte, Jade estaba nerviosa, pero en buen sentido. Ya sentía que estaba haciendo una amiga, pero una de verdad.

En años anteriores, Jade siempre hacia amigos, pero siempre la traicionaban. No importaba el país, o continente, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Ese conjunto de hechos dejó muy preocupado a Jake. Ellos sólo se tenían el uno al otro. El no se puede ni imaginar el sólo no tener a su hermanita.

La mañana llegó. Jake apenas había dormido. Luego se despertó, vistió y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras su hermana dormía, decidió hacerle un pequeño lunch para el Instituto, ya que en el horario del almuerzo, Jade aún estaba en el Instituto.

Pasaban los minutos y Jade no despertaba. Jake la llamaba, pero ella estaba en el 5to sueño.

Eran las 07:00, ósea, ya la hora en la que el Instituto comenzaba, y Jade aún no había despertado. El despertador de ella sono y ella por fin despertó, tomo rápido su desayuno, se vistió, peino, y ambos salieron corriendo. Por suerte, y como se destacó antes, ellos vivían cerca del instituto.

Llegaron 15 minutos tarde... un record.

En el camino a casa, Jake recordó una cosa importante: ¡No habían recogido el lunch! ¡Tanta dedicación para nada!

Luego de tanto criticar el haber olvidado darle el lunch a su hermana, se le ocurrió una idea razonable: Llevárselo al Instituto. Así que corrió a su edificio, entró a su apartamento, recogió el lunch, y regreso corriendo al Instituto.

Tocó el timbre del Instituto. Nathalia abrió la puerta.

-¡Pues mira a quien tenemos aqui-Dijo ella riendo-¿Que pasó?

-Olvide darle esto a Jade-Dice Jake, mostrando una pequeña bolsita donde había guardado el lunch-No se si podrías dárselo...

Nathalia lo miro y sonrió

-¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto!-Dijo Nathalia-¿Como no?

-Muchas Gracias, Nathalia

-¡Oh, no es nada!-Nathalia volvió a sonreír-Recuerdo que esto pasaba con mi hermano mayor hace pocos años... el llegaba al Instituto y me traía mis almuerzos.

-¿Tienes un hermano mayor?-Pregunto Jake.

-Así es, el y yo éramos muy unidos.

-¿Y que pasó con el?

-Se fue a trabajar a Estados Unidos... nunca le volví a ver...

-Oh, que mal...-Jake se sintió apenado

-Si...-De repente, Nathalia cambio su estado triste por uno feliz y ríe-En fin... necesito que me des la bolsita para poder dársela a tu hermana.

-Oh, si claro-Jake también ríe y le entrega la bolsita con el lunch a Nathalia.

-¡Te veré luego de unas horas!-Nathalia saluda y cierra la puerta.

-Adiós, Nathalia-Jake se despide y se va al café que queda frente al Instituto.

No es que el tenga hambre, de hecho, el había desayunando. Es que solamente quería hacer algo para matar el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, con Nathalia...

Nathalia caminaba por los pasillos, buscando el Aula de Jade para poder entregarle la bolsita. Pero, cuando estaba por entrar al Aula A, la llamaron de el salón de delegados.

Nathalia es delegada del Instituto. Ella tiene un cargo muy importante con los delegados. Por eso, Casi nunca puede estar en las clases, pero lo compensa asistiendo a un Instituto especial los fines de semana.

El motivo por el cual la habían llamado, fue para resolver un problema con los graffitis en el Instituto. Primero se comenzó fuera de este, por lo que el "artista" podía ser cualquier ciudadano. Pero, luego se encontraron los mismos graffitis dentro del Instituto, por lo que se dio a entender que el "artista" era un alumno.

El caso cada vez empeoraba y Nathalia estaba muy preocupada.

La reunión de delegados terminó cerca de las 12:00hs, la hora del almuerzo. Por lo que Nathalia salió rápido para encontrar a Jade y darle la bolsita.

Al poco tiempo, la encontró y se acercó a ella.

-¡Hola, Jade!-Nathalia saludó

-¡Hola Nathalia!-Jade se alegro al ver a Nathalia

-Jake dejó esto para ti-Nathalia sonrió y le entregó la bolsita a Jade.

Esta la abrió y encontró el lunch que Jake había preparado para ella.

-¡Un lunch! ¡Ya estaba sintiendo hambre!-Jade exclamó al ver el lunch, luego miro a Nathalia- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

-¿Y-Yo?-Dijo Nathalia-No, gracias. Veo que estas muy hambrienta, no sería capaz de tal atrevimiento.

-¡Oh, por favor!-Jade rió-¡Ven, no es problema!

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si! ¡Ven!-Jade le hace un lugar a Nathalia para que se siente junto a ella.

Nathalia se sienta junto a Jade y ambas empiezan a comer del lunch.

...Luego de 2 horas...

Ya era la salida, Jade y Nathalia se quedaron esperando a Jake en la puerta del Instituto... el tardaba un poco, las chicas ya se estaban preocupando... pasaron veinte minutos y Jake no aparecía. Luego de otros veinte minutos, las chicas decidieron ir a la casa por su cuenta.

En un momento, justo delante de la floreria, encontraron a Jake tirado en el suelo, desmayado, con la boca sangrando.

Jade velozmente corrió y se agachó junto a su hermano.

-¡Jake! ¿¡Estas bien!?-Decía Jade, casi llorando-¡Nathalia! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡Por favor!

-Esta bien-Nathalia saca su teléfono y llama al 911-¿Hola, 911?...

* * *

**¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¿¡Que fue lo que paso con Jake!? ¡Pues ****quizas**** lo averiguaremos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Pregunta capitular: ¿Hay escuelas que duren tanto tiempo? ... Jade va desde la 07:00 hasta las 13:00 O.O**

**¡Los veo luego!**


End file.
